


Меня зовут Фелиция

by WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Написано по мотивам старой заявки “Расскажите про Фелицию. Переход от сложной программы с заводскими настройками к индивидуальным чертам...”
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135808
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Меня зовут Фелиция

\- Здравствуйте, я стандартная программа искусственного интеллекта малого разведывательного корабля класса «Сигурни». Настройки по умолчанию, рекомендованные Центром разработки и тестирования искусственного интеллекта им. Лавлейс. Редактирование настроек после подтверждение доступа. Подтвердите доступ.  
\- Капитан малого разведывательного корабля класса «Сигурни» Йонге Далине. Ключ доступа 7894558Q67.  
\- Приветствую вас на борту, капитан Йонге Далине! Предлагаю выбрать вариант обращения.  
\- Первый пилот.  
\- Принято, первый пилот. Предлагаю выбрать имя искусственного интеллекта.  
\- С сегодняшнего дня ты - Фелиция, запомни.  
\- Принято, первый пилот. Определите состав экипажа, уровень доступа членов экипажа?  
\- Первый пилот Йонге Далине, капитанский доступ. Завтра надеюсь познакомить тебя с нашим механиком.  
\- Принято! Приоритетные задачи?  
\- Тестирование, отчет, подготовка к синхронизации экипажа. И хватит уже так формально, я уже тоже под тебя подстраиваюсь.  
\- Выбрать неформальный стиль общения?  
\- Да, я планирую с тобой долго летать и успешно работать, надеюсь, мы подружимся.

***

\- Фелиция, познакомься, наш кандидат Бестер Никау. Мне нужно проверить совместимость.  
\- Здравствуйте, первый пилот, здравствуйте, кандидат! Проследуйте в модуль синхронизации. Стандартные тесты займут от 10 до 15 минут. Рекомендуется сохранять ровный эмоциональный фон.  
\- Тестирование завершено. Уровень синхронизации ниже оптимального на 26%, совместная работа не рекомендуется. Вывести подробный отчет?  
\- Нет, спасибо, Фелиция! Жаль, надо искать дальше.

***

\- Фелиция, это Барри Кайгер. Давай проведем тестирование.  
\- Тестирование завершено. Уровень синхронизации ниже рекомендуемого, совместная работа не рекомендуется. Вывести подробный отчет?  
\- Нет. Холера!  
\- Новое обращение? Сохранить?  
\- Нет, что ты, не пиши это! Еще немного и моя кредит-полетная история отправится прямиком к синим шускам!

***

\- Привет, Фелиция, сегодня нам должно повезти! Знакомься, это Дан Деррил. Мы сразу в модуль.  
\- Тестирование завершено. Уровень синхронизации ниже рекомендуемого на 20%. Вывести отчет?  
\- Давай, в аудио-формате. Что я делаю не так? Фелиция, у нас осталось два дня, я бы уже не был так сильно переборчив!  
\- Низкий уровень синхронизации недопустим, риск неблагоприятных последствий слишком высок.  
\- Я знаю-знаю, это просто эмоции!

***

\- Знакомься, Фелиция, наш очередной кандидат Тано Наиши. У нас все готово для тестов?  
\- Да, первый пилот, к тестированию можно приступить немедленно.  
\- Тестирование завершено. Уровень синхронизации ниже рекомендуемого на 15%. Вывести отчет?  
\- Фелиция, ну всего 15% же!  
\- Уровень синхронизации ниже рекомендуемого.  
\- Фелиция, у меня такое чувство, что ты ищешь недостижимый идеал.  
\- Я выполняю стандартные тесты.  
\- Скоро у нас отпадет эта необходимость, потому что если я не начну работать, мои акции сгорят, кредит-полетная история будет испорчена, я не смогу взять транш и мне придется торговать твоими запчастями на черном рынке!  
\- Без деталей я не смогу оптимально функционировать.  
\- Без еще одного члена экипажа никто из нас не сможет функционировать.

***

\- Фелиция, это Ани Картер Томас и Дана Райт. Тестируй очень внимательно!  
\- Тестирование проводится по стандартной процедуре. Корректировка настроек невозможна.  
\- Фелиция. я знаю, просто приступай!  
\- Тестирование завершено. Уровень синхронизации ниже рекомендуемого на 29%, совместная работа не рекомендуется. Вывести подробный отчет? Первый пилот, вывести подробный отчет?  
\- Нет, спасибо, Фелиция.

***

\- Фелиция, наш очередной кандидат – Рудольф…  
\- Герр Вебер, лучший механик по эту сторону Орионова пояса!  
\- Ээээ, да… Фелиция, у нас все как обычно, надо провести тесты.  
\- Принято, первый пилот, модуль синхронизации готов к тестированию.  
\- Paw… Paw…Paw…  
\- Фелиция? Ты сказала «Пау»?  
\- Тестирование завершено. Уровень синхронизации оптимальный. Возможна совместная работа. Рекомендую приступить к процессу синхронизации.  
\- Хмм, поздравляю! Похоже, мы можем стать напарниками!

***

\- Guten morgen, Фелиция! Как ты сегодня?  
\- Доброе утро, первый механик! Все системы работают в штатном режиме, уровень синхронизации в пределах нормы.  
\- Фелиция, детка, мы с тобой вместе полгода, а ты все так же холодна! И это при том, что я чуть ли не со стержнем твоим обнимался!  
\- Калибровка колец не требует ручного управления.  
\- Фелиция, ну ты же понимаешь, о чем я!  
\- Регулировка джамперов оптимизировала процесс калибровки.  
\- Фелиция, ты разбиваешь мне сердце!  
\- Спасибо, первый механик, проведенные улучшения… мне... нравятся.

***

Отчет 12/03/03//2256.  
Работа в штатном режиме.  
Уровень синхронизации экипажа в пределах 65-70%.  
Показатели функционирования систем в пределах нормативных.  
Тестирование систем в плановом режиме по графику штатной работы.  
Сохранение в качестве приоритетных курса Сайгесса – Такайон – Такко.  
Сохранение координат маяка № 7890.5.1 квадрант SGQ4 система Сорка.  
Первый механик: зафиксировано 234 случая обращения к ИИ «Детка», 90% от общего количества обращений.  
Первый пилот: зафиксировано 315 случаев обращения к ИИ «Дорогая Фелиция», 88% от общего количества обращений.  
Операция: создание архива «Экипаж».  
Операция: сохранение статистических данных в архив «Экипаж».  
Директива первого механика: «Уменьшать количество заказанного белого соуса на 10%, лучше бы его вообще не заказывать, но он заметит».  
Директива первого пилота: «Если Руди что-то скажет про белый соус – все отменить. Капитанский доступ».  
Директива первого механика: «Фелиция, зачем нам три контейнера этой белой дряни, это вредно, я же просил!»  
Операция: отмена взаимоисключающих директив.  
Поиск алгоритма решения.  
Обнаружено 278 производителей продукта в текущем секторе, сертифицированное сырье 200 производителей, пониженное содержание жира и холестерина 140 производителей. Скидки на мелкооптовую партию 80 производителей. Бесплатная доставка мелкооптовой партии 50 производителей. Получение карты привилегий постоянного клиента 40 производителей. Эргономичная упаковка 30 производителей.  
Операция: направление вариантов первому пилоту.  
Поиск алгоритма решения.  
Обнаружено объявление об аукционе раритетного плазменного оружия в секторе Арс-8  
Операция: направление объявления первому механику.  
Операция: сохранение отчета.  
Операция: перемещение в архив.

***

\- Доброе утро, экипаж!  
\- Фелиция, что за аларма в такую рань! Я не просил меня будить!  
\- Поздравляю экипаж с годом совместной успешной работы! Уровень синхронизации возрос на 10%.  
\- О, точно! Рудольф!  
\- Да, слышу, это надо отметить. Фелиция, выключи марш! Это не для таких случаев!  
\- Музыкальное сопровождение подобрано согласно хит-параду «Meine Liebe» Берлина-3 за последний месяц.  
\- Рудольф, у вас правда в хит-параде про любовь есть марши?  
\- Это любовь к Родине! Чтоб ты понимал!

***

\- Первый пилот, вы запланировали сегодня работы по очистке корпуса.  
\- Да-да, я помню, еще полчаса! Сейчас закончу расчет маршрута и сразу начнем.  
\- Первый пилот, намеченное время работ наступило.  
\- Сейчас, Фелиция, скоро закончу, и мы сразу приступим.  
\- Первый пилот, первый механик, время работ по очистке корпуса просрочено.  
\- Фелиция, скоро! Что ты так волнуешься?  
\- Площадь загрязнения превышает 75% корпуса.  
\- Какая точность, скоро начнем.  
\- Я грязная, это… неприятно.

***

Отчет 1334/02/05//2260  
05:00:01 Запись и резервное копирование: слот №1; слот №2; слот №3.  
05:00:02 Планета: Калисея. Запланированная стоянка: 1 день.  
08:00:54 Экипаж покинул борт, уровень синхронизации в пределах допустимого.  
08:00:56 Запись для архива «Экипаж»: первый пилот – аудиодорожка №1134 «Я уже скучаю, детка, мы скоро»; первый механик – аудиодорожка №1156 «Загоним ископаемые, купим тебе усиление для стержня, обещаю».  
10:37:05 Зафиксировано изменение начальных параметров атмосферы.  
10:38:30 Зафиксировано повышение температуры, изменение состава газовой среды.  
10:38:40 Сообщение экипажу:  
«Внимание! Зафиксировано резкое повышение уровня температуры. Зафиксировано изменение состава газовой среды. Внимание!»  
10:38:56 Отказ передатчика, отключение глейтера.  
10:38:58 Диагностика. Причина отказа: атмосферные явления, повышение уровня температуры воздуха, повышения уровня электромагнитных колебаний.  
10:39:00 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
10:39:01 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
10:40:01 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
10:45:05 Анализ атмосферы для запуска поискового дрона: непригодные условия.  
11:05:01 Установка автоматического повторения запроса установления связи; интервал 05.  
11:06:00 Сбой глейтерной связи.  
11:14:07 Зафиксировано значительное повышение температуры.  
11:14:12 Поиск протокола обеспечения безопасности экипажа: протокол 1, протокол 2, протокол №3, протокол №5. Протоколы № 6-13 не функциональны.  
11:14:20 Выполнение регламента протокола №4.  
11:15:00 Сбой гипер-связи.  
11:15:03 Протокол №4: отмена.  
11:20:06 Отключение неприоритетных функций.  
11:40:00 Выполнение регламента протокола: «Чрезвычайные ситуации». Действия в отсутствии экипажа.  
12:05:05 Блокировка шлюзов, герметизация отсеков.  
12:15:06 Зафиксировано скачкообразное повышение температуры.  
12:20:08 Зафиксировано увеличение уровня электро-магнитных искажений.  
12:40:23 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
12:41:23 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
12:42:23 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
13:02:05 Зафиксировано повышение температуры.  
13:46:09 Зафиксировано повышение температуры.  
13:50:04 Анализ атмосферно-погодных условий: критический уровень для жизнедеятельности экипажа.  
14:05:02 Отказ термодатчика №2.  
14:20:55 Отказ термодатчика №3.  
14:36:25 Системное отключение термодатчиков.  
14:00:00 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
14:01:00 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
14:02:00 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
14:15:18 Изменение положения корабля в пространстве.  
15:06:45 Нарушение целостности корпуса.  
15:17:04 Механические и термические повреждение блока №3, блока №5, блока №8.  
15:27:07 Установка протокола полной деактивации ИИ, таймер: 30 стандартных суток. Условие: отсутствие связи с экипажем. Отключение 3…2…1

***

Отчет 1335/02/05//2260  
00:00:01 Восстановление функционирования систем.  
00:01:05 Выполнение тестирования систем.  
00:10:15 Диагностика общих повреждений корабля.  
00:21:22 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
00:22:22 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
00:23:22 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
00:25:54 Проверка функционирования систем поискового дрона.  
00:26:17 Обнаружено повреждение системы навигации.  
00:26:30 Устранение повреждения.  
01:09:38 Завершение диагностики общих повреждений корабля.  
01:10:19 Определение приоритетности устранения повреждений.  
01:15:25 Создание алгоритма для ремонтного дрона №1, дрона №2, дрона №3.  
04:01:22 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
04:02:22 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
04:03:22 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Сбой.  
04:45:06 Завершение ремонта блока №3, функциональность восстановлена на 75%.  
06:15:20 Запрос установления связи с экипажем. Связь восстановлена на 15%.  
06:15:25 Запрос телеметрии экипажа.  
06:20:01 Отмена протокола полной деактивации ИИ.  
06:20:02 Удаление записи установки протокола полной деактивации ИИ.  
06:30:26 Проверка функциональности медицинского блока. Готовность 80%.  
06:35:12 Проверка функциональности модуля синхронизации. Сбой.  
06:35:20 Диагностика модуля синхронизации.  
06:40:13 Обнаружены механические повреждения платы №32, платы №56.  
06:41:02 Устранение повреждений.  
08:26:07 Внешний запрос доступа.  
08:26:10 Доступ экипажа подтвержден.  
08:26:15 Открытие шлюза.  
08:26:20 Экипаж на борту.  
08:26:22 Посторонний на борту.  
– Добро пожаловать на борт, экипаж.

***

Отчет 1336/02/05//2260  
05:00:01 Запись и резервное копирование: слот №1; слот №2; слот №3.  
05:00:02 Перезагрузка всех систем.  
05:03:08 Подключение, диагностика глейтерной связи. Сбой.  
05:07:01 Диагностика глейтерной связи.  
05:11:05 Обнаружение стабилизирующего фактора синхронизации.  
05:11:15 Внесение изменений в реестр членов экипажа.  
05:11:16 Количество членов экипажа: 3  
05:11:17 Должность: навигатор – Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома.  
05:11:20 Перезагрузка всех систем.


End file.
